


Whatever Else You Give Me

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke fingers Anders. There's not remotely a plot to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Else You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



> Felix was feeling down and I said I'd write a ficlet to cheer them up. They requested "mage ass" and said they trusted me with the rest...

Hawke slid his hand up Anders' thigh, stopping to squeeze and knead the tight muscle just below the curve of his ass. Anders was on his hands and knees, legs spread and quivering, cock hard, and Hawke had been teasing him relentlessly with gentle touches and kisses that came nowhere near what Anders wanted touched.

"Hawke," Anders whined, voice hoarse. "Touch me."

"I am touching you," Hawke said, pressing a kiss to the base of Anders' spine.

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

Hawke slicked his fingers with oil from a half-forgotten vial and kissed a line across one buttock, causing Anders to whimper and rock back against him.

"So needy," Hawke purred. "Spread yourself." Anders obeyed, dropping so that his chest and shoulders were on the bed and reaching back to grip his cheeks and spread them wide. Hawke smirked as he saw Anders' entrance clench and quiver.

"You barely even have to say anything," he said, grinning. "Your body says it all for you." He slipped his oiled hand between the cleft of Anders' ass and teased him with one finger.

"Hawke, please, fuck me?"

"When you ask so nicely, how can I say no?"

Hawke slid one finger in to the knuckle, drawing a bitten-off moan from the mage before him.

"That what you want?"

"Fuck, yes. More."

"You're not ready."

Hawke watched as Anders' hands glowed briefly, then felt the flutter around his finger as the tightness there loosened.

"I am now."

Hawke chuckled and twisted his finger, then slid a second in. Anders rewarded him with a whimper.

"Enough?" he asked, fingers wriggling until they found a spot that caused Anders to buck forward, then slam back against his hand with a ragged moan.

"Not nearly. I asked you to fuck me."

"I will."

" _Now._ " One of Anders' hands slid up Hawke's wrist, tugging at it so that Hawke pressed harder into him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Hawke said, leaning in to kiss and lick at the spot where his fingers disappeared into Anders. Anders whined and bucked, cock seeking any friction and finding none, grip tightening.

"You won't. I'm a mage. I can take your cock. Or whatever else you give me."

"Whatever else?" Hawke whispered against his skin, pulling his fingers out almost entirely.

"Hawke," Anders growled, voice low and warning. "If I say I can handle it, I can fucking handle it." He tugged at Hawke's hand, knowing his strength at that angle would never give him what he wanted.

Hawke quirked an eyebrow and sat back, toying at Anders' loosened hole with the tips of three fingers.

"Hawke, I swear to the fucking Maker-"

Anders cut off with a choked scream as Hawke slid four fingers into him. It was slow, nearly too much, and just what Anders had wanted. His hands dropped to fist in the sheets; his toes curled against the sides of Hawke's thighs.

"Oh, fuck," Hawke groaned, feeling his cock throb in time with the muscles around his fingers. Anders was slick and hot, and every bit as ready as he'd claimed. Hawke slipped into him by inches until he was sheathed as far as he could go and Anders was panting into the pillow.

The sight of him was incredible. His hair clung to the sweat-dampened skin of his neck and formed a golden halo around his head. His lower lip was caught between his teeth and wet with saliva, and his back was arched to present his ass for Hawke to take. His ass - the rounded cheeks were tensed, his hole was stretched tight around Hawke's fingers, and his balls and cock hung heavy and low between his spread legs.

It was all Hawke could do to not slide his fingers out and replace them with his cock, to feel that slick clench as he drove into that lithe body and fucked it until Anders came screaming his name.

Instead, he fumbled for the vial of oil with his free hand - and found it nearly empty. He'd forgotten to cork it, lost as he was in the vision before him, but it didn't matter. Anders was writhing, pushing back against his fingers, and both of them were too far gone.

He poured the rest of the oil onto the hand pleasuring Anders, slowing his thrusts to keep from spilling any more, and tucked his thumb to his palm.

Anders came screaming his name after all.


End file.
